


Time To Go

by PixieBelle



Series: Doctor Who One Shots [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieBelle/pseuds/PixieBelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short piece about Rose and 10.2 meeting the Eleventh Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time To Go

'We have to go!' John Smith shouted suddenly jumping off the sofa to his feet. He grabbed Rose by the hand collecting two jackets as he went. She reached for her bag and out to the car they ran.  
'Where are we going?' Rose protested.  
'Norway.' he said sharply, a dark look across his face.  
She had never had anything against Norway until 8 years ago but it had now become a place of bad news or bad wolves!  
'Why?' was her next question.  
'I don't know I can just hear him calling me, calling us to come quickly.'  
He needs me she though, 'Can you see him, what he looks like?' Rose asked eagerly, it would help prepare her but there was no answer.  
'No.'  
John drove though out the night as Rose slept. 

They both stood there on the beach of Bad Wolf Bay. Nervously they did not say a word, just held hands tightly. They waited for the familiar sound of the TARDIS. When they finally saw it, it looked familiar but somehow slightly different, Rose was sure the St John’s Ambulance sticker had never been there before, not on her TARDIS. 

Both knew to expect something different but no matter how much they thought about it nothing ever would prepare them for the shock it was always going to be. Rose has hoped for a father figure someone who would look at them and be happy for her and John. Rose couldn't believe her eyes then when this bumbling young man fell out.  
'You made it!' he exclaimed flapping his hands in the air. Laughing, excited to have made it on one piece he embraced them both. 

Then they all stood there just staring at each other, the Doctor rubbing his hands together and as the cold air blew at Rose's shirt she yanked and pulled at it trying to keep it down, as she did her hand caught the curve of her stomach, she looked up, he had seen. Quickly she pulled her shirt and jacket in close wrapping them around her. She looked at him again and saw his face had now changed and a small tear rolled down his cheek. It was then that she realised somewhere inside her Doctor was still there.  
Rose felt terrible as if she had somehow cheated on him, she didn't know where to look now.  
Protectively and almost in defence of her John grabbed her hand again and stood tall next to her, staring into the Doctor’s eyes he wondered if he could read his thoughts. She's happy he though, you gave me to her and now I’m giving her what you would not.

After many long moments of silence John finally asked 'So why are we here?'  
The Doctor fumbled trying to find the right words; he couldn't take his eyes off Rose. 'Well I'm sure you’re aware if I'm physically here its not a good sign! Well, Daleks, the end of the World, the usual stuff and I need your help...'


End file.
